cantarbriafandomcom-20200215-history
Cantarbria Wiki/Korad Haras/Religion
=Obsidian King= Alignment: Lawful Neutral Holy Symbol: Obsidian Crown Floating above an Anvil Cleric Alignments: LE LN LG TN CN CG NG Domains: Commerce, Community, War, Inquisition, Earth, Fire Favored Weapons: Dwarven War Axe The Obisidian King, or Urpothataazr Gark, has had a long and prolific reign within Korad Haras. The exact nature of this God is well known in the city itself as he is the king of the dwarves. He is Justice incarnate. His followers know him and his Justiciars well. Strong, swift, decisive, those are the traits the God of Dwarves possesses. He is stone, unyielding and weathered by years of wind and rain making the rough edges smooth. Centuries have given the King a facade of obsidian, smooth and reflective. Although stoic in his early years of reign, 500 years is a long time to have rough stone refined into a perfect specimen. Rumor has it he wanted to share his children's wisdom with the rest of the world, hence the gates opening. History Five months before the Fallen City became the crypt and prison of the gods, Roshanna and Astarot, the return of the Obsidian King was had. Little is known of where he had been or why he came back, but one thing is certain, his wrath was swift. His justice was pure and merciless as he severed contact with the outer communities. Outside the gates a thriving city grew, the humans there were prosperous due to their relationship with the dwarves. Unfortunately, as humans go, their hearts were soon corrupted and they attempted to infiltrate the dwarves kingdom of Korad Haras. The family suffering the most was Thokraud clan. Their numbers dwindled as caravans were raided and the clan made slaves. Disease rampaged through the clan as those outsiders were keen on doing whatever they could to retrieve their secrets. As a result the city's thriving economy faltered and the humans that once ensured the protection of the city, was now threatening the city's survival The night came as did the storm and the city expelled any and all outsiders. The gates were shut and the only family admitted entrance was the Aevescents. In all curiousness the fact that this noble family was allowed in has caused no small amount of confusion in the Fallen City and the settlement then known as NewHaven. The original purpose of the meeting was to negotiate terms to remain open, but it fell. The Obsidian King's judgement was final and would not be swayed. Feeling a sense of loyalty to the God's plight the noble family remained within the city to help rebuild its former status and restore what was once lost. In the five hundred years since the reformation of the city, the tenets of the Obsidian King's rule have been set and are religiously followed. Pillars of Faith *Loyalty **People have shown no stronger bond to each other than that of loyalty. The willingness to do for each other what they feel they can. **God, Kin, Kindred, kind. This is the very structure of their faith. *Love **The idea of love could be construed as mercy or weakness, but the God strongly believes in the verb: love. It is a choice. **Wake up each day with the intent to love your God, your family, and your fellow dwarves. *Patience **All things reveal themselves in time. **Answers come with time and waiting. Be swift to take up action, but be patient enough to wait an outcome. *Integrity **There is nothing worse than deception. It is in the heart and corrupts the soul. Integrity holds society together and gives each a reason to trust. **Integrity means doing things even though others may not. *Temperance **Moderation in all things provides the strength to resist the lures of the world and the greed that comes with it.